


Happy Snalentine's Day!

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Dancing, F/M, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Snape and Hermione go dancing.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Happy Snalentine's Day!

  



End file.
